


White roses

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, L likes cake, Light is a jerk, Some death, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if there was a power to reverse the effects of the Death Note. What if the one who wielded that power owed Kira vengeance?What if Tessa White is not what she seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, but this is the first time I've written it down. Let me know what you think!

_The night was cold and clear. Puffs of steam billowed from the mouths of pedestrians roaming the streets._

_A man stands at the corner of two streets. He keeps his eyes down. He doesn't want to attracts any attention, especially since he's been so active lately. He had robbed three banks in the last week._

_Then a cop stops next to him, looks suspiciously at his face. The man stiffens, then runs._

 

_In the Yagami household, the running criminal is being broadcast. Light Yagami smirks, pulls out a small black notebook, and copied down the name on the screen. He settles back in his chair to watch the man's death, a satisfied smirk settled on his attractive features._

 

_Deep in the city, a young woman stiffens, then curses under her breath. She touches her silver pendant, then disappears in a shower of white rose petals._

 

_Back in the square, the criminal stumbles and falls to his knees, dead from a heart attack. A figure in a white cloak shoves through the crowd, a dagger of light clutched in her left hand. She jumps onto the man's body and plunges it into his chest. The dagger shatters with a soft whoosh._

_She is instantly aware of the dozens of guns pointed her way. Then notices the lights all around her and smiles softly. Then she disappears, leaving behind white rose petals, only to appear in another shower under a street lamp._

_The police stare, then start to chase her. Whenever they get too close, she explodes in another burst of petals and appears several hundred feet away._

_She's getting more creative now, swinging from the street lamps to achive some air, teleporting on building roofs and jumping over pedestrians to throw off her pursuers. Several police cars were following now, and even a news helecopter flew in pursuit._

_Then she made a mistake, teleporting into a square. She was instantly surrounded, guns cocked and aimed._

_She wore white pants, silver boots, and a sleeveless white top. A silver symbol shone on her chest. Her white cloak fluttered in the wind of the helecopter, her silver eyes shining in the red and blue police lights. Her hair was choppy and black, the longest pieces going down to her midback, the shortest at her chin. But the most striking thing was her tattoos. They covered her arms and neck, delicate silver designs that shone with a faint light._

_Then the helecopter turned on it's spotlight, flooding her with pure white light. The girl smiled. A silver oval tattoo over her eye flared to life, and she disappeared._

 

_The Kira-convicted criminal was lying in a body bag when they noticed he was breathing. The man sat up sharply, and the paramedics gathered around, marveling. There was no puncture wound where the girl's knife had gone in, but now, over his heart was a glowing silver symbol that looked roughly like a diamond mixed with a dagger. The same symbol on the girl's chest. The symbol faded, leaving behind no semblance that it had exsisted. Just like the girl._

 


	2. Tessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tessa White is an original character by the way. Hope you enjoy!

Outside, Light was the perfect picture of calm, but on the inside he was fuming. This was insane! How the hell had the criminal come back to life? If L noticed...no, L had definatly noticed. His respect would wane with her running around saving criminals. Who was that girl?! Light was walking down a cobblestone path at his college. He had about 30 minutes before he had his next class, so he decided to take a walk and ask Ryuk about the odd girl. The re weren't many people on the walkway and those who were had headphones or earbuds in. He was probably safe to talk to the shimigami.  Ryuk was oddly quiet the night before, refusing to talk about the girl in white. 

"I thought you said nothing could counteract the Death Note's powers?" Light spoke, breaking the tense silence. "Well, her kind hasn't been seen on Earth for over 20,000 years, so I assumed they were gone for good." Ryuk grumbled. "What do you mean 'their kind'" Light asked, irritated. "The goddesses of light." Ryuk spat. "Look Light, we shimigami hate those snobby pricks, and if that's all you're going to talk about, I'm out." 

Ryuk's wings spread, and he launched himself into the sky, flying away swiftly. He faded until he was the size of a raven, then disappeared from view altogether. 

Light ground his teeth in impatience. Ryuk had never acted afraid of anything before. But now he didn't even want to talk about some girl? Light sighed. He would find her eventually. With that choppy black hair and silver eyes, she couldn't exactly blend in with a crowd.

Feeling much more reassured, he didn't notice the pretty freshman until it was too late. 

They collided, with her slipping and falling to her knees, her books spilling onto the pavement. "Shit!" she swore in English, then glanced up at him and winced. "Oh, sorry. I'm such a clutz." she said in Japanese. 

He helped her pick up her books. "No problem. Are you a forgein exchange student?" he offered her a hand up. 

She nodded, and accepted his hand. "From the United States." 

She brushed back her dark blonde bangs, tucking them behind her left ear. The rest of her hair was twisted back in a braid that fell over her shoulder. The braid fell into her blue infinity scarf that matched her gray peacoat. 

"I'm Tessa White." she said, holding out her hand. Light hesitated, then remembered the American custom and shoom her hand. "Light Yagami." 

"Nice to meet you." she said, then winced a bit. "Even if it was under...less than desirable circumstances."

Light laughed. "No problem." he noticed her schedule lying on the ground. "Oh, here" he bent and handed it to her. 

She gasped and took it. "Oh! Thanks! Not that it's helping much." she grumbled under her breath. 

Light raised an eyebrow. She wore her emotions on her sleeves, huh? Well, that only made it that much easier to manipulate if the need arose. 

"Having trouble with the map?" he questioned. She winced. "Yeah... I'm not great with directions." 

He took her scheduele. "Well, looks like we have our first period together." It was a Gen ed, so most first years had it. 

"Why don't we walk there together?" he asked politely. Best to get a favor in if we could. She grinned. "That would be fantastic." 

They started walking. 

"I'm having a bit of trouble getting around campus" she confessed. Light laughed softly. Was she dumb? She was quite clumsy, and she had decided to come to a country for four years without knowing her way around a small school.  

"It can be hard to learn." he said with a chuckle. "What languaged do you know?" he asked as a converation starter. 

"Umm...well I know English, obviously, as well as Latin, Greek, German and I can speak Spanish pretty well." she replied. He stared at her. "Seriously?" 

She nodded. "Yeah. I learned Spanish from a friend, and German I learned in High School. As for Latin and Greek...well, they're why I'm here." she said with a grin. 

"You mean your major?" Light asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm double majoring in Mythology and Archaeology." she said. "What about you?" 

Light was impressed for a moment. Then he replied. "I'm getting my law degree. Hoping to be a detective."

She grinned. "I guess we're both detectives, huh? Though I'm looking to uncover the relics of ancient civilizations, and you're trying to uncover murders." 

He laughed a bit. She definatly wasn't dumb...a double major was hard work. But she was way too trusting, and the way she spoke and acted made him think she was a bit of a nerd. 

They reached the courtyard. Then she stopped abruptly, causing Light to halt as well. He followed her gaze to across to where a big guy was messing with a smaller boy with thick glasses. 

"Hand over the cash, dweeb!" the bully sneered. The smaller student shook, but reached for his wallet. 

Light looked over at Tessa. She rolled her eyes. "Some people never grow up." she sighed. She turned to Light. "Hold my glasses, would you?" she handed him her oval frames and strode off confidently towards the bully. 

"Hey asshole!" she shouted. The bully, who had grabbed the kid's shirt, dropped him and turned. "Whada you want, princess?" he sneered. 

She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. "Leave the kid alone." Light stiffened. Was she really going to pick a fight with this guy? If so, he might have to step in...jeez, how different were things in America that she thought she could do this?! 

The bully laughed. "Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, sweetheart?" he sneered. The bullied kid was looking at Tessa with a mixture of hope and fear. 

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, I was thinking I'd kick your ass." she said with a smile. 

"You little-" his hand arched in a punch, and Light took a step forward, half instinctively. But before he could do anything, she ducked the punch and grabbed his arm. She used his momentum to yank him forward, then kicked the backs of his knees, slamming him facefirst into the concrete. 

Tessa rolled her eyes. "They don't make bullies like they used to." she commented with a smirk. The bully took one look at her and ran. Light came up and handed her her glasses back. She accepted them with thanks. 

Tessa turned to the nerd. "You okay?" she asked with a smile. He nodded furiously. "Y-yeah! Thanks, Ms..." 

"White. Tessa White." she offered. 

He bowed. "Thanks so much, Ms. White!" he said gratefully. 

She grinned. "Just call me Tessa. And it was no problem. He was asking for it. What's your name?" 

They chatted for a bit, and Light began to feel a bit anxious. They would be late for class at this rate. 

They finally parted ways. Light glanced at her. "Where did you...?" 

She grinned. "I grew up in Chicago. You've gotta learn how to take care of yourself there." 

He laughed softly. "Evidently." 

But inside, he was beginning to feel suspicious. What else was she hiding under that dorky deminor?

**Author's Note:**

> The song I listened to for this chapter was Red like Roses by Jeff Williams.


End file.
